transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Megatron (TF2017)
Megatron from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Megatron is the founder of the Decepticon uprising, and their most well-known and feared leader. As a young, charismatic leader forged in battle and the heritage of war, he began to believe in a grand purpose for his race—it is the Transformers' glorious destiny to rule an empire which will span the universe. The opposite of his mortal enemy Optimus Prime, he feels great contempt for other Transformers who, he feels, betray their proud heritage by demanding peace and cooperation with weaker life forms. It is the destiny of the Decepticons to bring order to the universe through conquest, though in the millions of years since coining this purpose it remains to be seen how much of his mission statement is altruistic... and how much of it is mere words built to fuel warriors to further his desire for personal power. Megatron will attempt almost anything to achieve his goals, but his schemes are rarely in any way subtle. This is perhaps due to his arrogance, but his pride is not so strong as to dissuade him from abandoning a battle he is losing. He often shows dramatic examples of cowardice, concealed in rage. Although he isn't as physically strong as Optimus, his ability to analyse any situation and utilize it as a weapon makes the Decepticons deadly, so they can find energy sources almost immediately. Some would question his sanity, though these few are mostly now dead by his hands... or his fusion cannon, depending on his mood. Sometimes he uses his energon mace to strike them down. It does not matter how they die. Death by the hands of Megatron is an honour. His Earth alternate mode is usually a modified Walther P38. Contrary to natural assumptions, his fusion cannon becomes the scope, not the barrel. History Four million years ago, Megatron was a sports hero in the dictator-run city-state of Tarn, both as a gladiator in the Games. Unknown to anyone, he had wider ambitions: he wanted to establish a vast empire in space, with Cybertron as a mobile battle-station! |State Games| |The Beginning| Megatron became famous in the arena for his incredible brutality: instead of a ritualised show, he just kicked the slag out of people and everyone loved it! Most did not spot that Megatron was deliberately working the crowd to gain support. Iacon's Optimus Prime had to intervene in a Tarn match to stop Megatron from actually killing Sunstreaker. When the Vos-Tarn war broke out, Megatron decided to head for Iacon to further his ambitions and teamed up with Optimus, who was escorting the Overlord to safety. En route, he picked up a fusion cannon from a dead soldier. When Optimus left Megatron to guard the aging figurehead, Megatron left him to die; the Overlord's bodyguard Ravage went with him, seeing him as a future leader in the making. Once in Iacon, he started the Decepticons out of the war's bitter survivors: he knew they needed someone to blame and pointed them at Iacon. |State Games| Megatron and the Decepticons developed the ability of transformation, using it to begin the war against the Autobots. The Autobots eventually managed to fight back by mimicking the Decepticons' transformation technology. Megatron declared his intent to transform Cybertron into a "cosmic dreadnought" to conquer the universe. |The Beginning| However, he would only get as far as building massive engines deep beneath the planet's surface. |Legion of the Lost| His Decepticons included Tarn and Vos's former leaders, Shockwave and Starscream, and that surely could not come back to bite him! |State Games| Megatron wanted to plunder whatever High Circuitmaster Boltax was working on but the neutral was protected by a treaty. The instant he saw Optimus heading there, violating the agreement, he took the opportunity to storm the Temple of Knowledge. Boltax and all his disciples were killed and the planet's superdatabase, the Underbase, almost taken. In order to keep the Underbase out of Megatron's hands, Optimus Prime destroyed the temple and launched the Underbase into space. |The Flames of Boltax| After the death of Sentinel Prime, Megatron's troops poised themselves around the Autobot capital city of Iacon, slowly disintegrating its defenses. Emirate Xaaron chose Optimus Prime, a warrior, to take the Council of Autobot Elders' place as leader of the Autobot forces. Optimus Prime and Megatron's armies then met in battle, and Megatron's forces were defeated when the Autobots detonated a bridge underneath their feet. This failed to keep Megatron down for long, however. |And There Shall Come...a Leader| Arc 1 In time, the war grew so fierce that Cybertron itself was shaken from its orbit, and set adrift in the cosmos. Eventually, over a thousand years after Megatron's war had begun, the planet fell into the path of an asteroid cluster in the Sol system that threatened to destroy it, and so Optimus Prime led a contingent of his troops in the Ark to reduce the asteroids to rubble, saving Cybertron. The plan was a success, but immediately afterwards, Megatron and his troops attacked in the Nemesis, resulting in the Autobot ship crashing into Earth. |The Beginning| |Cold Comfort and Joy| Four million years later, in 1984, the Transformers were reawakened, and Megatron immediately set about trying to locate a source of fuel for the Decepticons. |The Beginning| After having his troops construct a fortress out of a nuclear power plant, Megatron found that they were unable to withdraw usable fuel from it. Overhearing the Autobots' plan to have new ally Sparkplug Witwicky develop usable fuel out of Earth gasoline, Megatron's forces engaged the Autobots in a battle which ended in the kidnapping of the human. |Power Play| Back at their fortress, Megatron forced him to develop a conversion process. Megatron soon found his Decepticons and his base of operations under siege by the Autobot Gears and a strange super-powered human named Spider-Man. Despite Spider-Man's webbing proving to be of little use against the might of Megatron, the pair escaped with Sparkplug. However, the mechanic had already managed to convert Earth fuel into usable energy for the Decepticons, and given them the means to implement this process. |Prisoner of War| At some point, Soundwave devised a plan to create energy by overloading Sherman Dam with a tidal wave. The Autobots arrived to thwart the Decepticons and Megatron faced Optimus Prime in a one-on-one duel on top of the dam. When Prime was distracted by Hound, Megatron knocked him into the river below, then transformed into gun mode and destroyed the dam itself. |Decepticon Dam-Busters| Fully fueled with the fuel developed by Sparkplug, Megatron was able to laugh off a full-scale assault by the US Army. Less amusing were Starscream's continuing attempts to undermine his leadership, which Megatron answered with a nasty fusion cannon blast. With the Autobots lacking their own source of fuel and the Decepticons at full strength, Megatron led a full-scale assault on the Ark. The empowered Decepticons soon overcame the Ark's five remaining defenders; Megatron himself took down Optimus Prime—only to collapse himself a moment later! Though Sparkplug had been forced to develop fuel for the Decepticons, he had also secretly poisoned it, deactivating all the remaining Decepticons. Megatron's last sight before going offline was... the explosive arrival of Shockwave, who defeated the Autobots with a single blast. |The Last Stand| Megatron awoke in a repair harness, undergoing restoration at the hands of Shockwave - who now considered himself leader of all Decepticons, including Megatron. Chastened by Shockwave's dissection of his defeat, Megatron just barely managed to restrain his outrage at being casually usurped. |The New Order| Chafing under Shockwave's command, Megatron impudently broke free from his repair harness before he was fully restored and attacked Shockwave, but in his still-injured state, he was soundly defeated. |The Worst of Two Evils| Megatron was eventually repaired, and assigned to guard duty within the Ark, wherein he stumbled onto Ratchet snooping about. Megatron's first impulse was to simply terminate the Autobot, but Ratchet parlayed with Megatron, claiming he had the means to rid him of Shockwave. Megatron allied himself with the medic, |Warrior School| and the latter located and reactivated the Dinobots, who had defeated Shockwave in the past. Shown videos of the Dinobots bringing down and defeating Shockwave, Megatron headed out to a rendezvous with Ratchet, to turn over custody of the Ark -- a deal he'd never intended to keep! As soon as he announced his intention to kill Ratchet, however, the Autobot loosed the Dinobots on Megatron. The Deception leader quickly dispatched them all, and challenged Ratchet to fight like a warrior himself. To his surprise, Ratchet was willing to sacrifice himself to knock Megatron off a cliff. Though seemingly fruitless, Ratchet's efforts caused the cliff to collapse, taking Megatron with it. He transformed to his smaller pistol mode in an attempt to survive the fall, and vanished. |Repeat Performance| Post Arc 1 Afterwards, Ratchet related the story of the battle at Sherman Dam to the Dinobots. |Decepticon Dam-Busters| By this time, video footage of the Transformers' war became more and more accessible to the humans. Professor Morris showed footage of Megatron to Roxxon Oil executives in an unsuccessful bid to get them to fund his own giant robot research. |The Icarus Theory| Eventually Megatron re-emerged, trapped in pistol mode, his higher brain functions disconnected. Used as a weapon by wannabe gangster Joey Slick, Megatron allowed the human to rise in infamy as a big-time crook with a "magic gun". But Megatron was eventually restored to his full working self after being tossed to the ground, the impact reconnecting his circuitry. Though he prepared to slaughter Slick for having the audacity of using him as a prop, the fleshling declared he was not longer afraid of anything, and stood his ground against the Decepticon. Megatron was impressed enough with Slick that he allowed him to live, and then lumbered away. |Shooting Star| He was eventually found and brought back to base where, after an argument with Megatron, Starscream left their headquarters and set about on a plan to position himself above Megatron in the eyes of his comrades. Ravage, sent by Megatron to spy on Starscream, was discovered overhearing Starscream's treachery, and so Starscream tried to eliminate the elusive jaguar. This enraged Megatron, who (after watching a video of two renegade Decepticons forced to fight to the death) punished Starscream with a Trial by Combat against the Autobot Brawn. |The Enemy Within| |Raiders of the Last Ark| Soon, Megatron and the full fury of the Decepticons under his command laid siege to the Ark itself, but his attack was stopped short by a malfunctioning Aunty, the Ark's computer system. Captured with Optimus Prime in a stasis field, Aunty's fatal intentions towards them prompted Megatron to activate his rarely-used ability to tap into the power of a black hole. This proved unnecessary after Ravage and Windcharger saved them, so Megatron moved to use his cosmic power on Prime — until Windcharger magnetically launched him out of the Ark and into the stratosphere. |Raiders of the Last Ark| Despite Megatron's first apparent demise, Grimlock became convinced that the Decepticon leader would one day re-emerge, and that he would be the one to down him in combat. He fantasized about such a scenario while dreaming in stasis lock. |Victory| Arc 2 At this point, Megatron was desperately low on fuel and attacked a coal mine, finding the coal to be an unsuitable type of nourishment. He eventually completely ran out of fuel and froze in place. He was located by Soundwave, who brought him back online, and they subsequently entered into an alliance with the human Donny Finkleberg, who used the alias of "Robot-Master" to con humankind into thinking the Transformers worked for him. |I, Robot-Master| Megatron temporarily went into hiding, using Soundwave to spy on Shockwave as the Decepticons eavesdropped on Optimus Prime and Buster Witwicky's shared Matrix vision of the Special Teams. Subsequently, he decided that it was time to take back command of the Decepticons and challenged Shockwave to a battle at the Wyoming base—a battle that was narrated by Robot Master and broadcast to the world! When it became apparent that both combatants were too evenly matched, Soundwave interrupted them and their shared indignation at his impudence allowed them to put aside their differences for the time being. |Second Generation| At this time, Soundwave's signal finally reached Cybertron and Lord Straxus discovered that Megatron and the other Earthbound Decepticons were still alive. |The Smelting Pool| After an initial stand-off, Shockwave and Megatron entered into a period of shared leadership after having established contact with Straxus on Cybertron. |The Bridge to Nowhere| Megatron and about half of their troops left the Wyoming base expecting to meet a group of Decepticon reinforcements through the space bridge, but found that they had been supplanted by an Autobot resistance cell instead. Preparing to attack them, Megatron was informed that Optimus Prime's Autobots were assaulting the Wyoming base, leaving the Ark apparently undefended. Unable to resist the temptation to take it for himself Megatron instead directed his troops there, only to be utterly defeated by Omega Supreme. However, since Shockwave had allowed the Autobots to capture the secrets of Devastator, Megatron was able to spin the situation and reclaim his leadership. |Command Performances| So feared was Megatron by the Autobots that Skids once had a nightmare about facing off against the Decepticon leader, who laughingly annihilated him with a single fusion cannon blast. |Showdown| When the human reporter Joy Meadows threatened to expose the Decepticons' Robot Master hoax, Megatron led Soundwave and the Constructicons to pursue her, only to find that she was defended by the Dinobots and the human mechanoid Centurion. After a brief battle, Soundwave brought the conflict to a close by destroying all of Joy's incriminating footage. |In the National Intent| A mysterious Decepticon called Galvatron, along with his henchmen Cyclonus and Scourge, entered the Decepticon camp and claimed he was the future Decepticon leader from the year 2005. Megatron found this preposterous, but though he tried to destroy the alleged impostor, he and Soundwave were buried under rubble by the powerful newcomers. Megatron was retrieved from the rubble by Ironhide, and he and the Autobots forged an uneasy alliance against Galvatron. This was still not enough, as Galvatron (who was revealed to be Megatron himself from the future) easily disposed of all of them, and was only deterred when he was tricked into believing he had traveled back in time to a past that would not become his own future. Once Galvatron had returned to his own time, Megatron set about calling in reinforcements from Cybertron. |Target: 2005| With the Space Bridge once again operational, the Coneheads and the new Insecticons arrived from Cybertron to carry out Megatron's plan to steal energy from Hoover Dam. Taking control of the human Ricky Vasquez, the Decepticons had him take the dam's workers hostage, using Megatron in his gun mode as his weapon. While his troops stood guard, Megatron then had Cybertron send over a massive drill to drain out the dam's water, so as to funnel it into turbines which would provide the Transformer homeworld with power enough to last for years. But the newly-built Aerialbots ran interference, buying Ricky enough time to break free of his mind-control and use Megatron to destroy the drill instead of the Autobots. Although Megatron was forced to pull back, Bombshell took the opportunity to steal a ride back to the Ark. |Aerialbots over America| After Bombshell infected Optimus Prime with a cerebro-shell, Megatron was able to tap into the Autobot leader's connection to the Creation Matrix and use it to give life to his latest creations, the Stunticons. |Heavy Traffic| Eager to engage Optimus Prime in a duel, Megatron recruited the Battlechargers from Cybertron to issue his challenge personally but Runabout and Runamuck disregarded their mission and went on a tour of America instead, until they were stopped by Circuit Breaker and her Autobot captives. |Decepticon Graffiti| Megatron summoned the Predacons to Earth with the intention of having them hunt down Optimus Prime, but Shockwave used the opportunity to try and remove Megatron from the picture. After trailing Prime through a forest and bringing him to his knees, |Prey| the Predacons turned on Megatron, blindsiding him, stealing his fusion cannon, and absconding. When Megatron came to, he continued hunting Prime, but when the Autobot leader attacked him, he summoned the space bridge in hopes of escaping to Cybertron, only for Prime to be transported with him. On Cybertron, Megatron established contact with local Decepticon commander Lord Straxus, whose body had been destroyed by Blaster, leaving him a head floating in a jar. Megatron then set about leaking false information to the Autobot army, leading them to believe that Prime was really a Decepticon spy sent to infiltrate their ranks. |...The Harder They Die| |Distant Thunder| Ratbat was sent out to spy on the Autobots to make sure Megatron's scheme was unfolding as planned, but he returned to inform Megatron that this was not the case; Prime had managed to escape the misinformed Autobots, and was now on the run. Frustrated, Megatron headed out to deal with matters himself. |Under Fire| Straxus soon came to consider the irrational Megatron a liability and sought to dispose of him by transplanting his mind into Megatron's body, giving him mobility again while trapping Megatron in his remains. Megatron resisted the transfer, however, and the process went awry, leaving both Straxus and Megatron's minds trapped in Megatron's body together. Outwardly, Megatron seemed to become more and more unstable as the two personalities inside him battled for control; when attacked by Prime and Ultra Magnus, he even proved desperate enough to use his antimatter manipulation powers, nearly destroying the entire Decepticon complex, until Ratbat activated the Space Bridge and sent him back to Earth. Straxus's consciousness fled Megatron's body, and Megatron himself was left with no memory of the whole affair. |Resurrection| In order to attain possession of a new energy-generating device, the hydrothermocline, Megatron led his newly-created Combaticons to Energy Futures Industries. Unexpectedly, he was met by Optimus Prime and the Protectobots, who had already evacuated most of the plant's personnel. In order to avoid collateral damage to their surroundings, and at the behest of a humans that had stayed behind, both faction leaders agreed to forego battling in the real world and instead dueled in the video game Multi-World. In order to have the battle have any meaning however, both Optimus and Megatron agreed that whichever one of them were to perish in the game would allow themselves to be destroyed in reality. Using a cheat code to continue the fight after he had lost, Megatron sneaked up on Optimus, and cornered him. Prime defeated Megatron again, but at the expense of some of the game's characters, and ruled himself the loser because he would not have committed such an act in real life. |Afterdeath| Prime was killed, and Megatron's elation soon turned into paranoia, as he had not killed Prime with his own hands, and believed he could still be alive. Bringing the Predacons back to Earth, Shockwave had them pose as Autobots and attack Megatron in another attempt to remove his threat, but the plan failed when the deranged Megatron defeated even Predaking. Believing (correctly, embarrasingly) that Prime's mind could have been preserved, Megatron descended into outright insanity, and boarded the space bridge, vowing to go where Prime could not follow — right before he blew it up with his fusion cannon, apparently killing himself. |Gone but Not Forgotten| Arc 3 Some time later, Shockwave found himself in need of a pawn to be used against Galvatron, a recreated future version of Megatron who had traveled back in time from the year 2005 and posed a threat to his leadership. His thoughts immedietaly turned to his era's Megatron. |Enemy Action| The Megatron clone was salvaged by Shockwave, |Salvage| who brainwashed it and used it to kill Cyclonus in a test run before unleashed it on his rival. |Dry Run| The clone Megatron, however, saw a possible partner in Galvatron, |Altered Image| and the two teamed up to battle Autobots and Decepticons from both present and future in the apocalyptic Time Wars. |Time Wars| Trivia *Frank Welker reprises his role as Megatron. Changes *The Nemesis was never named in the original comic or cartoon, only retroactively given the name from Beast Wars: Transformers. *Unlike in the original cartoon, in the original Marvel comic (from which the show was adapted from its UK version): Prime deliberately set the Ark on a suicide course to crash onto Earth, fearing the secrets the Ark's computer Auntie falling into Decepticon hands. It was changed to a regular crash in the 2017 series on the grounds this was a stupid decision. *As the episodes in the adaptation, compared to the original comic, are out of order: Megatron being found by the Decepticons in The Enemy Within did not actually take place in the comic *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Leaders Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons Category:Nemesis Crew